


Accident

by CosmicWinter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWinter/pseuds/CosmicWinter
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 8





	Accident

It started off as any normal Monday for Prompto which usually meant he was rushing to eat breakfast and get out the door. The Anxious blond wasn’t even done eating by the time he started his walk to school. He made it there on time and meet with his best friend Noct in class. The class finished their work early so the teacher allowed them to hang out until they had to leave for their next class. Since they had finished their work early, Prompto and Noct decided to make some small talk. They moved from their assigned seats and sat next to each other.

“How are ya feeling today, Prom?” asked Noct, who sounded genuinely interested. 

“Ugh, Prom you know it’s bad when even I wake up before you” Noct said teasing his friend

Prompto was about to respond, but before he could someone bumped into him from the side. “oh Sorr…” The classmate froze mid apology when he turned and saw the spectacle before him. In fact the whole class stopped once they realized the next king of Insomnia’s lips were locked together with Prompto’s who was now madly blushing. They hurriedly removed themselves from each others lips. Noct who was now blushing as well rose from his seat and stormed out of the room without exchanging words to his red faced friend.

“H-Hey Noct wait.” Said Prompto while chasing after his friend. Once he got into the hallway he spotted Noct rushing to the bathroom. “Ugh ,come on Noct, please wait.” Noct proceeded into the bathroom and Prompto steeled himself before heading in. Once Prompto entered the bathroom he saw Noct Staring into the mirror. Before the nervous best friend could say anything he heard Noct whisper to himself “I-I… well at least I finally kissed him.” When Prompto heard him whisper those words he became ecstatic and his heart was filled with joy.

“Noct, I’ve wanted to kiss you too and even though it didn’t go how i would’ve wanted it to I enjoyed it.” The prince almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Prompto blurt out those words. Both of them now Filled with glee wrapped each other and comforting hugs. “Prompto, do you really mean that” Noct said hoping his friend was not just trying to comfort him. The joy filled blond Responded with “Of course I do. It was an accident, but I would repeat that accident over and over again.”


End file.
